Protagonist of The World
by ziyawyouz
Summary: Bila hal buruk terjadi, percayalah kalau dunia akan selalu mendukungmu. Dunia tak punya alasan untuk berpaling darimu, seperti Akaashi yang tak punya alasan untuk berpalimg dari Bokuto.


_World, lend me your power._

Akaashi tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Bokuto meminta dunia untuk meminjamkan kekuatannya. Riuh penonton memenuhi gedung olahraga ini, mendukung _serve_ Bokuto untuk MSBY Black Jackals. Semua orang percaya sulit untuk tidak mendukung Bokuto, dia adalah orang yang selalu punya alasan untuk mendapat dukungan.

Bola dilempar, sebuah _toss_ untuk _jump serve_ yang cantik. Akaashi melebarkan senyumnya.

Ah, hari ini dunia mendukung Bokuto lagi.

* * *

"Tidak berpikir untuk menulis buku berjudul '37 Kelemahan Bokuto dan Cara Mengatasinya' untuk hadiah kelulusan Bokuto, Akaashi?"

Entah saat itu Konoha hanya bercanda atau serius, pertanyaannya pada Akaashi sukses membuat pemuda ayu itu mengernyit. Ia menatap Konoha sebelum mengalihkan pandangnya pada Bokuto yang tengah tersenyum lebar di hari kelulusannya dari Akademi Fukurodani bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Akaashi menanggapi pertanyaan Konoha dengan serius, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Bokuto dan 37 kelemahannya yang mungkin akan menjadi penyebab kegagalannya. Akaashi benar-benar tak mau mendengar kabar buruk tentang Bokuto sekali pun.

"Terserah mau kau anggap perkataanku serius atau hanya candaan, yang terpenting jangan dijadikan beban pikiranmu. Dia lulus saja artinya sudah bukan tanggung jawabmu," ujar Konoha santai sembari melangkah ke arah Bokuto.

"_By the way_, kalau kau mau memberikan bunga itu pada si burung hantu, sebaiknya kau berikan sekarang. Berikan senyamanmu, akan ku kosongkan jalanmu," tambah Konoha diselipi nada jahil yang sukses membuat Akaashi gelagapan.

Konoha tak berbohong, ia benar-benar mengajak seluruh orang yang mengerumuni Bokuto untuk menjauh. Bahkan ia membuat Bokuto menoleh ke arah Akaashi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Bokuto melangkah mendekati Akaashi dengan langkah cepat seakan takut Akaashi akan menghilang bila ia terlambat sedikit saja.

"Bokuto-_san_, selamat atas kelulusannya," lembut suara Akaashi mengalun menyapa telinga Bokuto, dengan tangan terulur ia memberikan seikat bunga matahari tiruan pada Bokuto sebagai ucapan selamat.

"Wah, terima kasih, Akaashi! Kau memang yang terbaik!" ucap Bokuto. Senyum lebar itu kini dihiasi rona merah muda dan degup jantung yang berdetak cepat.

Akaashi tak kalah memerah, seluruh wajahnya hingga telinganya memerah. Ia tak sanggup menatap Bokuto lama-lama sehingga ia memilih menatap sepatunya yang tak spesial hari ini. Di tengah kecanggungan tiba-tiba ini, kekhawatiran kembali memenuhi dada Akaashi, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apakah ada orang yang dapat mengatasi _mood swing_ Bokuto kelak atau tidak sehingga karir pemuda itu runtuh seketika.

"Bokuto-_san_, setelah lulus kau mau kemana?" tanya Akaashi pelan. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu persis kemana Bokuto akan melanjutkan karirnya, namun ia ingin sekali mempertanyakan hal tersebut pada Bokuto secara langsung.

"Ah, aku diundang pada beberapa _try out_ dari tim voli profesional. Aku akan bermain di liga pro!" ucapnya semangat. Akaashi terdiam sembari memainkan jemari tanganya.

"Bokuto-_san_, apakah kau akan bersedih dan mulai melempar bola ke _net_ kalau hal buruk terjadi padamu?" tanya Akaashi pelan, begitu pelan hingga Bokuto harus mendekatkan telinganya pada Akaashi.

"Bokuto-_san_, apakah kau akan tetap bermain baik kalau penontonnya sedikit?" tanya Akaashi lagi. Bokuto tak menjawab.

"Bokuto-_san_, apakah kau akan melupakan cara melakukan _cross spike_ ketika kau benar-benar menyukai _straight spike_?" tanya Akaashi lagi. Tersirat jelas nada kekhawatiran pada tiap kata yang terucap, bahkan si bodoh Bokuto pun menyadarinya.

"Akaash-"

"Bokuto-_san_," Akaashi memotong kalimat yang hendak dikatakan Bokuto. Ia menatap Bokuto tepat di matanya, emas yang bertubrukan dengan zamrud yang cantik. Ah, sialan, Bokuto selalu terpesona melihat matanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah-" jeda sejenak, Akaashi menarik napas.

"Kau adalah protagonis di dunia ini! Tidak ada alasan bagi dunia untuk tidak mendukungmu karena kau adalah protagonis dunia ini!" tegas Akaashi yang sontak membuat Bokuto tertegun.

"Akaashi-"

Ah, sialan, Akaashi kelepasan.

"Kau menangis,"

Sialan, Akaashi tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba air matanya lolos dari pelupuknya. Betapa bodohnya dia dihadapan Bokuto saat ini, menangis entah menangisi apa di hari bahagia Bokuto. Apa ia menangisi sepi yang akan jadi temamnya kelak? Atau menangisi kekhawatiran tak berdasarnya?

"Maaf," hanya itu yang dapat lolos dari bibir Akaashi.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Bokuto-_san_," ujar Akaashi lagi.

Bokuto hendak menyeka air mata Akaashi dengan tangannya, tapi entah mengapa yang ia lakukan adalah mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya. Akaashi menerimanya tanpa memandang wajah Bokuto.

"Akaashi," panggil Bokuto pelan. Akaashi menatap Bokuto.

Bokuto tersenyum hangat. Sebuah senyum yang kelak Akaashi rindukan di tiap latihan bahkan pertandingan.

"Akaashi, kau memang yang terbaik! _Toss_-mu adalah yang terbaik dan kau adalah _setter_ terbaik yang pernah mengirim bola padaku! Terima kasih, ya," ujar Bokuto cerah.

"Ah, memang pasti berat ketika kau tak ada bersamaku, Akaashi!" tambahnya.

"Bokuto-_san_. Bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pinjamlah kekuatan dunia karena dunia akan selalu berada dipihakmu," ujar Akaashi lembut.

"Dimengerti!" balas Bokuto semangat.

* * *

"Ah, saatnya meminjam kekuatan dunia!" ujar Bokuto pada dirinya sendiri sembari menginisiasi tepuk tangan pada penonton untuk _serve_-nya kali ini.

Namun, sebenarnya bukan pada penonton, matanya mencari dunianya yang sebenarnya. Dunianya yang selalu berda dipihaknya tanpa pernah berpaling pada yang lain, dunianya yang walau jauh ia dapat merasakan keberadaannya.

Senyum Bokuto melebar ketika yang dicari tertangkap matanya. Ah, lihat, dunianya tersenyum untuknya, datang untuk melihatnya dan terus mendukungnya.

Bokuto melempar _toss_ untuk _jump serve_-nya. _Toss_ yang cantik dan sempurna, sebuah _serve_ yang indah dengan pinjaman keekuatan dari dunia.

Ah, suatu hari nanti, Bokuto harus berani berkata pada Akaashi, bahwa Akaashi lah dunianya yang tak pernah berpaling darinya dan Bokuto tak akan pernah berpaling dari Akaashi.

Protagonist of The World** \- End**

February 2nd, 2020 - 22.46 WIB

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Ah, sialan, besok kuliah semester baru dan aku menggila karena BokuAkaa _moment _di _Chapter _182 yang baru rilis tadi. BokuAkaa _is real_. Oh tuhan, betapa bahagianya hatiku ini~

_would you mind to rnr? thank you_


End file.
